


Blood Art

by RossomahaaR



Series: FK Splatterpunk 2015 [3]
Category: Drawing Blood - Poppy Z. Brite
Genre: Angst, Dark, Death, Dismemberment, Drama, Graphic Description of Corpses, M/M, Madness
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:00:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25449490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RossomahaaR/pseuds/RossomahaaR
Summary: Как разворачивались бы события, если б доза кофеина действительно оказалась для Захарии смертельной.
Relationships: Trevor McGee/Zachary Bosch
Series: FK Splatterpunk 2015 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1841689





	Blood Art

**Author's Note:**

> Работа написана в рамках Фандомной Битвы 2015, команда Splatterpunk, 4 лвл  
> https://fk-2o15.diary.ru/?tag=5296542
> 
> Альтернативная версия описанного в романе эпизода. ПАФОС.  
> И да, в книжке действительно "Зах", а не "Зак".

Когда Тревор вернулся из Птичьей страны, Захария уже не дышал.

Тревор коснулся его посиневших губ, покачал головой — не таким он представлял возвращение. Он перевёл взгляд на стоящую на полу кружку с остатками кофе. Зах знал, что это его убьёт, но всё равно выпил. Почему? Решил, что он уже не очнётся и совершил самоубийство или хотел последовать за ним в Птичью страну, надеясь, что доза кофеина поможет сознанию выйти из тела?

Тревор погладил подушечками пальцев тонкие закрытые веки Заха и длинные ресницы. 

— Знаешь, может, оно и к лучшему, что ты уже, — он сглотнул вставший в горле комок. — Я бы не хотел, чтоб тебе было больно. Не хотел, чтобы ты страдал и спрашивал «почему?»

Тревор отложил молоток, вручённый отцом, на котором ещё не подсохли кровь и мозги его матери и брата, принёс блокнот, карандаш и начал зарисовывать тело Захарии. 

_Я должен это сделать._

Временн _а_ я петля затянулась удавкой — Птичья страна объединила событие двадцатилетней давности и сегодняшнюю ночь в единое целое. В неизбежное. То, к чему Тревор шёл все эти годы, сам того не зная. 

_Я нашёл ответ на свой вопрос. Отец убил маму и Диди не только ради искусства. Он действительно любил их и потому забрал с собой. И меня ждала та же участь — если б он не предвидел, что я тоже стану художником. Поэтому Бобби оставил меня. Хотел, чтобы я наследовал его знание._

Тревор закончил набросок и критически оглядел его. Он запечатлел смерть, но это было лишь первым этапом.

— Не знаю, слышишь ли ты меня. Может, дом поймал твою душу в ловушку, как и отца, а может, ты уже не здесь… Но мне так нравилось говорить с тобой, — Тревор погладил Заха по едва тёплой щеке. — Помнишь, мы обсуждали, что восприятие художника дистиллирует любое проявление действительности в искусство? Я тогда сказал, что живу для того, чтобы видеть. Я должен получить личный опыт, который не заменит воображение. Отец знал это. Именно поэтому убил их. 

_Мне всегда нравилась фраза Брехта «Искусство — не зеркало, а молоток» [1], а мой мёртвый отец сказал, что тело — головоломка из мяса, крови и костей. Тоже хорошая фраза. Мне хотелось посмотреть, что у тебя внутри, но я боялся этого. Думал, что это неправильно._

Тревор неторопливо поднялся с постели и принёс разделочный нож с кухни. Сжав рукоятку обеими руками, прочертил на белой коже глубокий Y-образный надрез от ключиц до лобка. Кровь Захарии, ещё не успевшая свернуться, заструилась по рёбрам и впалому животу слабым потоком.

— Жаль, что не смогу почувствовать, как твоё сердце бьётся в моих руках.

Тревор слизнул кровь из раны и, запустив в неё пальцы, принялся отгибать скользкие края. Плоть отставала от костей с сочным хлюпаньем. Он просунул пальцы между рёбрами и погладил остановившееся сердце. Втянул крепкий влажный запах внутренностей и погрузил руки в брюшину. 

Столько оттенков красного и розового.

Ладони Тревора касались красно-коричневой печени, кажущейся жирной на ощупь, прозрачно-розового желудка, в котором виднелись плохо прожёванные кусочки псиллоцибных грибов, скользкой селезёнки, пузыря, наполненного золотисто-жёлтой едко пахнущей желчью, добрались до поджелудочной железы. Тревор закусил губу и запустил руки в кишки, тактильно вызывающие ассоциации со скользким презервативом. 

Это был момент подлинной близости. Секс не шёл с этим ощущением ни в какое сравнение.

Сейчас Зах принадлежал только ему. И так будет всегда. 

— Я сделал это, потому что люблю тебя, — Тревор склонился над вспоротым животом и облизал печень. — Я хотел знать всё, все твои тайны — то, что ты не смог бы показать сам, потому что даже не подозревал о них. 

Он уткнулся лицом в остывающие внутренности, не обращая внимания, что его длинные рыжие волосы окрашиваются липким красным. 

_Вера каннибальских племён, будто можно унаследовать опыт и какие-то способности съеденного человека, не так уж абсурдна. Я хочу вобрать в себя хотя бы малую часть твоей личности, Зах. Мы станем единым целым._

— Я хочу знать, что творится в твоей голове, чтобы закончить картину.

Тревор взял молоток, покрытый маленькими клочками кожи и остатками серого вещества. Испятнанная тёмными потёками рукоять удобно легла в окровавленную ладонь. Молоток стал продолжением руки.

Тревор замахнулся и обрушил своё орудие познания в центр лба Захарии. Ещё и ещё раз, слушая треск черепных костей, запоминая, как красивое лицо, на котором застыло тревожное, нахмуренное выражение, превращается в непознаваемое месиво, из которого торчат обломки челюстей.

Тяжёлые брызги летели в сосредоточенное лицо Тревора, склеивали ресницы, но он не пытался стереть их — просто не замечал. На стальной корпус молотка налипли клочья чёрных волос, свежая кровь и мельчайшие ошмётки мозга. Он слизал их вместе с волосами. 

— Ты останешься молодым. Все запомнили тебя именно таким — молодым и красивым. Я не хотел, чтобы время изменило тебя. Разве это плохо? 

_Отец ошибся, зарисовав мёртвую маму. Бумага и карандаш не в силах передать все тайны плоти. Ты сам, твоё тело, Зах, и есть произведение — то, что немцы называют «Todeskunst» [2]._

Тревор расстелил на полу свой холст — испачканную кровью простыню, бережно перенёс на неё костенеющее тело Захарии и запустил руки в осколки черепа, чтобы вынуть израненный мозг.

Он неторопливо раскладывал на простыне внутренности, орган за органом, вырванные из тела. До рассвета осталось около часа. Хватит, чтобы завершить шедевр, запечатляющий смерть во всей красе, и найти для себя верёвку покрепче.

**Author's Note:**

> [1] «Искусство — не зеркало, а молоток» — Тревор озвучивает эпиграф романа, неточно процитированный Брайт. На самом деле фраза Бертольда Брехта звучит так: «Искусство — не зеркало, в котором отражается реальность, а молоток, с помощью которого ей придают форму».  
> [2] Todeskunst (нем.) — искусство смерти.


End file.
